Sonic Trek: The Motion Picture
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: This story stands apart from other Sonic Trek stories. Sonic and Rouge enlist to Starfleet Academy. However things seem to get rushed as they join a new ship, the USS Enterprise, to stop an ancient threat from a solitary seeking Empire. Soon Sonic must find the steps to save The Enterprise, her crew, and all of Starfleet as he journeys to his roots as Captain.
1. The Secret Threat

Chapter 1

Two S Guides glided through the edge of earth's solar systms. One of them was leaning towards the planet Uranus.

PILOT  
Captain, we are now passing by the planet of Uranus.

CAPTAIN  
Keep moving forward, Pilot. Those rings shouldn't come near us at this course.

Both ships passed by the planet.

NAVIGATOR Captain.

The CAPTAIN looked over his shoulder.

NAVIGATOR There's something on here I think you need to see.

CAPTAIN Put it on screen.

The Screen turned on. They saw the blackness of space.

CAPTAIN What am I supposed to be looking at?

NAVIGATOR It keeps appearing and disappearing. It should come back any second now.

The CAPTAIN looked out his window. Everyone saw a red glowing mass of light. It faded. The CAPTAIN turned.

CAPTAIN Take us closer to it. I wanna know what that is. Inform the other fleet.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER GUIDE 34. This is GUIDE 33. We have found an unidentified light source of some kind. We wish for your assistance in investigating it. Over.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER (o.s.) We saw it. We're joining you right now. Over.

Both the ships headed towards the direction of the light. It appeared again.

CAPTAIN Wonder what it is?

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER Well, Captain, the sooner we get a better understanding the better we will.

CAPTAIN Indeed. I wonder if it's more, though. See if you can-

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER Sir. The communicator's are jammed.

CAPTAIN Hurry, shields up.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER Shields up.

Suddenly the whole ship froze.

All the power is gone. Everything was silent.

CAPTAIN What's going on?

NAVIGATOR All the power is gone.

CAPTAIN Yes i'm aware of that.

PILOT Captain?

He turned. A red laser blew up the GUIDE 33. The tremor shook the other ship. The light intensified.

GUIDE 34 CAPTAIN Alert Starfleet Headquarters!

GUIDE 34 COMMUNICATOR OFFICER Starfleet Headquarters! This is GUIDE 34. We need your help. We are under attack. I repeat we are under attack. Please help us in any way you-

The Power went off. There was silence.

GUIDE 34 CAPTAIN What is going on here?

A Pilot froze in fear.

GUIDE 34 CAPTAIN Something wrong?

GUIDE 34 PILOT I think we're next. They saw the red light opened a whole.

GUIDE 34 CAPTAIN Hurry, try to-

The laser fired and destroyed the GUIDE 34.

STARFLEET COMMUNICATOR Guide 34? Guide 34. Nothing, Admiral.

ADMIRAL ACORN Alright.(O.S.)Attention. This is Admiral Acorn speaking. All Guides that are in the former GUIDES 34 and 33 solar system are ordered to take out that whatever it is.

Immediately a barrage of GUIDES grouped together and headed towards the light.

QUESTIONABLE CAPTAIN Admiral, we all understand that this is unknown to us so if we open fire-

ADMIRAL ACORN That thing took out two Starfleet Guides in confined territory. Now I repeat, destroy it then all Guides return back to base.

They opened fire on the light. It had little effect. It shattered around like electricity. Suddenly all the Guides lost all power. Everyone looked around. A hole opened in the light. It shot out lasers at all the Guides destroying them all. After they were all destroyed, the light changed form of a glowing red ship. It dissapeared into space.

STARFLEET COMMUNICATOR Wow. That's unbelievable.

ADMIRAL ACORN turned from the screen.

STARFLEET COMMUNICATOR Sir?

He turned back around and saw the ship. It was in front of Spacedock.

ADMIRAL ACORN Get into communication with it.

STARFLEET COMMUNICATOR I can't, sir. It's jamming the frequency channels.

ADMIRAL ACORN looked at it.

ADMIRAL ACORN What does it want? It began to construct a larger laser.

ADMIRAL ACORN All hands to battle stations! I repeat, all hands to battle stations! Spacedeck fired the ship. It fired too but missed. The ship got away, damaged.

STARFLEET COMMUNICATOR Why is whoever it is doing this?

ADMIRAL ACORN Perhaps it doesn't want us doing something or learning something it doesn't want us to. It seems we have a new enemy to deal with.

To Be Continued...


	2. Welcome To Starfleet Academy

On the Planet Mobuis, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG got into a blue Ferrari. He started it up. The song "Bad to The Bone" starts playing.

SONIC I love this thing.

He pressed on the pedal. He sped down the dirt roads. He pulled up to a house. Someone came out, already expecting him.

SONIC Well hello, good looking. Need a lift?

ROUGE Nope. I just jump right in.

She jumped inside the car. SONIC took off. The girl's father ran out.

ROUGE'S FATHER Hey! Wait a minute!

He drove into the main road.

ROUGE Aren't you going a little too fast? Won't we get caught by the police?

SONIC That's the idea. They'll take us where we need to go.

They kept speeding. A police car spotted them.

POLICE OFFICER Pull over now!

The Car swirved around and faced the Police Car. SONIC and ROUGE stepped out.

SONIC Evening, Officer. We were hoping you could find us. We need to get to the Police Station.

The POLICE OFFICER looked confused.

POLICE OFFICER What are your names?

ROUGE I'm Rouge the Bat.

POLICE OFFICER And yours?

SONIC My name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

At the Police Station, SONIC and ROUGE were waiting inside a room. Someone stepped inside.

COUNSELOR Your only idea of a place of meeting each other is at a police Station?

SONIC Yes, well it's the only place where anybody takes you anywhere anymore.

COUNSELOR Then let's get straight to the point. The records about you seem promising, but I wonder if it's too soon to enlist to Starfleet Academy. Is this young lady the one you were talking about?

SONIC Yes, sir.

COUNSELOR Rouge the Bat I believe. What is your interest for Starfleet Academy?

ROUGE My father is a retired Astronaut for Starfleet. My mother used to be a yeoman. He thought I could follow in her footsteps.

COUNSELOR And do you feel that you are interested in becoming a yeoman?

ROUGE I like to try new things.

COUNSELOR Well, your previous counselors said you both might have considered this opportunity. And since you do well together, you will be partners.

SONIC and ROUGE smiled at each other.

COUNSELOR And I see no reason not to accept your transmission. It would be a waste of young minds.

He stood up.

COUNSELOR Welcome to Starfleet Academy.

He stamped their reports "approved". They both arrived at the Academy the next day. Inside the lobby, there were men and women roaming everywhere. SONIC and ROUGE guessed they were new students, too.

VOICE No, no, no!

SONIC and ROUGE looked in the direction of the shouting. There was a group over by a jet the size of a car.

STUDENT 1 You told us you could fix it.

MILES PROWER It is fixed. What I said was I needed to rotate the wing down in a 70 degree angle. It has to be stable.

STUDENT 2 Rip off, Prower.

The others walked off.

MILES PROWER Yeah, sure. I know how to keep this hunk of junk stable, but it won't commit to it!

ROUGE Excuse me.

ROUGE picked up a screw.

ROUGE Is this what you were looking for?

MILES PROWER looked at the screw.

MILES PROWER Yes.

He took the screw.

MILES PROWER Thanks.

SONIC ROD 6 VENTURE. JEVENTURE set. Version D.

MILES PROWER Yeah. How did you know that?

SONIC Drove a Version C here.

MILES PROWER Seriously? What kind of family do you live in?

SONIC Actually, it's more like a lease. But I have a fondness of those kind of versions.

MILES PROWER Well, from what I've been told, you need to nerd up yourself about this stuff because that's all Starfleet will accept. That's why after I finished NASA's school, my uncle dumped me into this place, which smells like a barrel of monkeys, almost literally this is a barrel of monkeys with all these first year packages of space meat.

SONIC and ROUGE stared at him, not saying anything.

MILES PROWER Prower. Miles Prower.

GIRL Miles!

The girl ran over to MILES PROWER.

MILES PROWER Oh, yes. This is my partner, "future" nurse Tiara Boobowski.

TIARA BOOBOWSKI Nice to see you made new friends. Hurry, their starting.

Everyone walked down the hall and into a larger room with a screen. A man in a rope stepped inside.

HEADMASTER Greetings. I am the Headmaster of Starfleet Academy. Lights please.

The light faded. A picture of a ship came on screen.

HEADMASTER Over the last century, Starfleet's mission has always been to reach out across the universe to seek out new civilizations and reach out to them in friendship. That was once the mission of Starfleet's first ship, the Phoenix. But we lost communication with that ship and hope for it has been abandoned. But since then we have advanced the mission to a new future...you, the future generation. You have accepted to join the future of Starfleet. We need your help to continue the missions of past generations. But the decision is yours and yours alone. But remember, the vision of peace is viewed by all.

Moments later, everyone was walking outside.

SONIC Well, he seems cheery.

ROUGE Let's go. We've got work to do.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Kobayashi Maru

Chapter 3

THREE YEARS LATER...

SONIC and ROUGE were walking out of the Briefing Room Studies Building.

ROUGE I'm so excited.

SONIC How? Nobody likes tests.

ROUGE I get to play a moment of command.

SONIC WE get to play a moment of command, partner. You know nobody has ever passed the Kobayashi Maru.

ROUGE I don't care about that. Sitting in the Captain's chair is exciting enough.

In the Kobayashi Maru, ROUGE was stressed out. Lights were flashing. People were shouting.

MILES PROWER Captain, the Locusaurs have lowered the shields by 60% now.

ROUGE Just beam up the survivors and get us out of here!

TIARA BOOBOWSKI Negative, Captain. They hit the transporter room.

ROUGE Then prepare the shuttles. I don't care, just get us-

The room shook. Programmed sparks went out.

MIlES PROWER We have no access to the shuttles!

ROUGE Every bat for herself now!

The room shut down. A door opened. ROUGE stepped out, embarrassed.

MILES PROWER Well, at least my acting was astounding.

TIARA BOOBOWSKI Miles, don't be mean.

ROUGE walked outside. SONIC saw her.

SONIC How do you think you did?

ROUGE I didn't breath a second.

SONIC grinned.

ROUGE Don't even think about it.

SONIC I don't know what your talking about. So... about your test.

ROUGE Sonic, you know that giving information isn't accepted for partners.

SONIC I had something else in mind. Tell me how you felt.

ROUGE Are you going to do that opposite mood trick again?

SONIC Yep. Half an hour later, Sonic was sitting in the Captain's chair.

MILES PROWER Captain, I have something on the frequency channel.

SONIC On speakers.

MILES PROWER flipped the speakers on.

VOICE Help! You must help us, Kobayashi Maru! This is Vessel 5. We are experiencing serious gas leaks and we are lost inside the Neutral zone! Please help us!

The Message ended.

MILES PROWER Captain, if we go after them then we risk breaking the-

SONIC Put visual on screen.

The screen popped on.

SONIC Just as I thought. We can save them without entering the neutral zone. Go around the zone and stay on the edge in front of them.

MILES PROWER Uh.. aye, sir.

The ship followed the boarder. A faint vessel was in front of them.

SONIC Remain this position and wait until the Vessel is in range. Then we'll beam the crew aboard.

MILES PROWER But captain, if we enter that Vessel we risk of violating the-

SONIC That's a risk we're going to take. The Locusaurs aren't going to do the job themselves.

MILES PROWER Aye, sir. The screen showed that the vessel was withing transporting range.

SONIC Alright, prepare the transporter room and inform them what we are doing.

TIARA BOOBOWSKI Yes... sir. Vessel 5, this is Koboyashi Maru. Our transporter rooms are ready to beam you aboard. Let us know when you are ready.

SONIC Now ladies and gentlemen, we have accomplished our goal: Find the Vessel, locate the others and rescue them, and no conflict with the Locusaurs. Consider the test passed.

The HEADMASTER and KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA were walking down the hallway.

HEADMASTER It's always a pleasure to see a student get his first rank into Starfleet.

KNUCKLES The pleasure's all mine. Being able to study for the position for some time, well eventually everyone will get a position at Starfleet.

HEADMASTER But only a few get a position as commander so soon.

A student ran past them.

HEADMASTER Hey, no running down the hallway, mister.

The student turned around.

RUNNING KID Yeah.

The student kept running. KNUCKLES and the HEADMASTER looked at each other. SONIC was in the cafeteria surrounded by other students.

STUDENT 3 I can't believe you did that.

STUDENT 4 You seriously are the only student to pass the test.

SONIC Well, at school, when people say "pass" it means good news.

The Students cheered. The HEADMASTER and KNUCKLES enter the cafeteria.

SONIC Anybody thirsty? Drinks on me!

Everyone cheered again as he sipped through his straw. KNUCKLES nudged a student.

KNUCKLES Excuse me, what is everybody celebrating for?

STUDENT 1 That kid over there, Sonic. He just beat the Kobayashi Maru.

HEADMASTER What?

He approaches SONIC.

SONIC Hey, Headmaster.

HEADMASTER So, you passed the Kobayashi Maru, huh?

SONIC You better believe it. Well, aren't you going to congratulate me?

MOMENTS LATER...

SONIC No?! What do you mean "no"?!

SONIC was standing before the Council.

COUNCILMAN Sonic, we understand the situation and we also understand the system of the test itself, and nobody in the history of this Academy ever passes an unbeatable test... without cheating.

The room was silent.

COUNCILMEN Well, did you?

SONIC With all due respect, I made no adjustments to the test at all. See, all my life I have a condition where I take a situation and observe how others react to it, then act the opposite of that attitude and use it to my advantage. A captain is supposed to think things beyond his peers understanding in great trouble, think outside the box. I thought threw what I needed to do and I did it. And I am not ashamed of myself, sir.

As everyone was listening, some people clapped and shook their heads. When the COUNCILMAN looked at them, however, they stopped.

COUNCILMAN Young man, as great as your gifts are for helping you in your future, we do not make tests if they do not mean anything for future officers. Sure, everyone knows about the Kobayashi Maru, you know about the Kobayashi Maru, but a captain's end is an unpredictable and unknown scenario, and that part of dealing with the unknown and a captain showing how he will deal with that last scenario reveals what his character is truly like, and that is a scenario every captain must test and understand. I'm afraid, by passing, you have learned nothing.

SONIC was quiet. The student murmured to each other.

STUDENT 2 That's not fair!

COUNCILWOMAN Silence!

COUNCILMAN You are being put on a twenty four hour suspension until we are certain you have been telling the truth. This meeting is adjourned.

In the region of space, the mysterious ship entered the neutral zone of the Federation. The crew were all cats.

GUARD CAT 1 We've entered the Neutral Zone, Captain Gadot.

GADOT We've been testing their security for the past three years now. I believe it's time.

He walked over to a table covered with sand. He picked up a scoopful and slowly released creating a wall of sand. A face was seen in it.

GADOT It has been three years, my Emperor. Shall we proceed with the plan?

EMPEROR G'ALL Yes. Awaken me. The Federation will fall before our great Empire. Seize my soul.

GADOT emptied his hand and the face disappeared. They walked into a room made of ancient stone. They opened a Sarcophagus with a mummy in front of him. They put a large glowing orb into his hands. The orb lost it's light. The mummy roared to life. He stepped down. His body began regenerate into his former state. He finally stood up.

EMPEROR G'ALL You have done well, my soldiers. Now begin the raid on Starfleet Academy.

SONIC was in his dorm, sitting on his bed.

ROUGE slowly entered.

SONIC I thought that what I did was right.

ROUGE smiled and sat next to him.

ROUGE It's the people who make a difference that get picked on, huh? Every student out there said you did great.

SONIC looked at her, smiling.

ROUGE leaned on his shoulder.

ROUGE I'm sorry you have to be cooped up like this. If that was real you would have been praised a hero. Awarded and loved. As a matter of fact, you actually were.

SONIC raised an eyebrow.

ROUGE The Council goes by the book. They make tests for people to learn. But what's the point of teaching something if the student doesn't learn for themself? Sonic hon, You did awesome. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You remember our first date?

SONIC Oh, yes. Beautiful time at the mall.

ROUGE You remember those pants I wanted but when I put them on all the workers laughed at me?

SONIC And I told you everyone else loved you.

ROUGE Which, surprisingly they did. And you said "You've got supporters and you didn't even know it."

SONIC Same here, is it?

ROUGE Exactly. You saw how everyone defended you. Because they believed in the same thing you did.

SONIC And what is it I believe in?

ROUGE smiled.

ROUGE Knowing when you're a better man.

SONIC nodded a little then fell backwards on the covers. ROUGE leaned back too. She stroked his fur.

SONIC Funny to think, that just using an old technique to pass an unbeatable test, found a lot of good things from it.

ROUGE There's good in everything, Sonic. And everyone. Except bad things.

They laughed.

ROUGE Sonic, I believe you will become a great leader. When your moment of facing fear in the chair comes, you'll have the courage to do what's right. And who needs the Council for that? Hey, since we're here, wanna drink tomorrow at lunch?

SONIC Rouge, you do so much for me and support me so much. Drinks on me.

They kissed. The next day they went over to the school's lunch bar.

SONIC Clomoong Jamba, Apple Kinema.

ROUGE Same Here.

The Waiter gave them their drinks. An echidna sat next to SONIC.

KNUCKLES Classic Budweiser here.

He looked at SONIC.

KNUCKLES That test drags most people to the ground, I don't know why the Council doesn't pay any attention to them.

SONIC Well, if the Council started looking forward instead of down, we would all get better grades.

KNUCKLES True words.

He was given his drink.

KNUCKLES If they heard that though, they'd be cracking knuckles. That's my name by the way.

SONIC saw why, he had two long sharp knuckles extending from both of his fists.

SONIC I see why.

KNUCKLES Old lol. Family friends joked about them all the time. Called me "Knuckles" as a nickname, but it stuck.

SONIC Come to tell me your life story?

KNUCKLES More like the test history. You seriously deserve more credit than you got.

SONIC You seriously don't know how much that means to me. I don't expect a whole school to be on my side. Or the student side.

KNUCKLES Have you been on training cruises before?

SONIC Yes, and apparently, that experience doesn't add up to total credits you need. I guess the test wasn't meant to be beat in more than one way.

ROUGE Now Sonic, you know we talked about this.

SONIC You lectured me on it. Knuckles, this is my girlfriend, Rouge the Bat.

KNUCKLES Your dating Batgirl?

ROUGE I inspire him, Knux.

SONIC Wait, hold on. You know each other?

ROUGE Went to Academy dances with him.

SONIC But why- I could have taken you.

ROUGE Sonic, you can't dance and you can't ask your own partner.

SONIC Oh right. Anyway, Knux right?

The HEADMASTER squeezed in between them.

SONIC (Sight) I thought things couldn't get worse. Afternoon, sir.

HEADMASTER I know you've got a lot on your back, son. We've finished our investigation... and the Council finally believes you.

Everyone was turned on.

ROUGE Pardon, sir?

HEADMASTER They suspected you changed the conditions of the test. But we found that nothing was altered. You know in all my years I've served here, you were one of the best and brightest. I can make a good case to the Council every now and then. They want to award you for original thinking. Think of anything?

SONIC Well, sir. I don't know what to say.

HEADMASTER I'm not saying you have to tell me right now.

They heard a Sonic Boom in the sky.

HEADMASTER Stay with me.

To Be Continued...


	4. A Quick Promotion

Chapter 4

They headed outside. Everyone was, too.

TIARA BOOBOWSKI What's everybody looking at?

MILES PROWER Does that give any clues?

They saw an unrecognized large jet.

GUARD CAT #2 Good luck team. We'll need as much time as you can spare.

A team of Devil Cat Soldiers beamed down. They wore masks. They were on their knees, face down. Then they sharply looked up. They started opening fire. Students ran screaming. Everyone was trying to get inside.

HEADMASTER Everyone, stay with your partners! Sonic, Rouge, go with them! Knuckles! How are you with a Phaser?

KNUCKLES I've been waiting to get some target practice.

HEADMASTER Go get some from the cabinets.

KNUCKLES took off and went inside. He opened a cabinet and got as many as he could.

KNUCKLES Wait. These are fake!

The Devil Cat Soldiers made their way indoors.

SONIC Hey you, pointy eared freaks! Over here!

They saw him.

SONIC Yeah, I think that got his attention.

He took off upstairs, with the Devil Cat Soldiers following, shooting at him. ROUGE saw him.

ROUGE Sonic?

SONIC Run!

ROUGE Is that the answer to all your problems?

SONIC No, run!

ROUGE saw the Devil Cat Soldiers and ran, too. They hid behind a corner.

ROUGE Why didn't you tell me you had their attention?

SONIC Hey, I'm trying to lead them away from the other students.

ROUGE Well, we need to live too.

SONIC Always remember, What was that one elf thing lesson? The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few.

ROUGE Well, did they apply that to this kind of situation?

A blaster rammed into the wall, right above ROUGE. SONIC got her up.

SONIC I got this.

When the Soldier broke free, SONIC punched him in the face and continued, he got back up and continued shooting at him. When he disappeared, they decided to cease fire, put away their blasters and chase him by foot. They pursued him down the halls, jumping from wall to wall, until they caught up to him and surrounded him.

SONIC C'mon, don't make this easy for me.

Suddenly he heard KNUCKLES charging in with a war cry and jumped in the circle, fighting the Devil Cat Soldiers. SONIC joined too. The Soldiers were soon defeated.

SONIC Good job. Where'd you learn to fight like that?

KNUCKLES Good old fashioned bar fights.

SONIC Yeah, me too.

ROUGE ran to SONIC's arms. The HEADMASTER appeared, looking at the scene.

HEADMASTER Disarm them, then rejoin with the others.

SONIC leaned down.

HEADMASTER Don't get too close, Sonic.

SONIC Wait a minute.

He removed one of their masks and noticed the soldier was a Cat. KNUCKLES and ROUGE removed the other masks and noticed they were all Cats.

ROUGE Cats?

KNUCKLES But their war ended years ago.

The HEADMASTER looked at them.

HEADMASTER I'll alert Starfleet.

Moments later, everyone at the Academy was in the main auditorium.

HEADMASTER Alright, listen. The best we can do is stay together. We'll begin an investigatio-

A channel was open on screen.

ADMIRAL ACORN Lucas. This is Admiral Acorn. Come in, Captain.

HEADMASTER Here, Admiral.

ADMIRAL ACORN We received your distress signal. Glad to see everyone there. You won't believe this. For three years there have been reports of a ship turned invisible by a flashing force field. Our agents have been able to track it all these years and the only planet it ever lands on is Catulaan.

HEADMASTER Sir. Do you think...

ADMIRAL ACORN I understand. The war ended over 300 years ago, we know. W know the Empire is still not in league with the Federation.

HEADMASTER But they haven't attacked a single neighboring planet since then. Why now?

ADMIRAL ACORN I don't know. But I want you to take a team of students and head to that planet for further negotiation and investigation. Prepare for the shock.

HEADMASTER Yes, Admiral. But I must remind you these are children.

ADMIRAL ACORN Every other ship is out on other missions, and the next one won't be back for two months. There is nobody else. I'll meet with you later.

The Message ended. The HEADMASTER turned to the audience of students.

HEADMASTER Four S rank Students and average, come with me.

The entire campus was assigned by students with different rank averages. The HEADMASTER walked up to the group with Four to five S ranks.

HEADMASTER Alright, everyone. Your it. Prepare for a real situation, everyone, because things won't go well with the Cats. Follow me.

They followed the HEADMASTER. SONIC walked up to him.

SONIC Sir, permission to speak.

HEADMASTER Sonic, we're not even aboard the ship yet.

SONIC That award, sir. Permission to be a ranking officer?

HEADMASTER I thought you would never ask. Lieutenant Commander is an open position, Knuckles beat you to Commander.

SONIC Commander Knuckles?

HEADMASTER With everything there is a first time.

They entered separate shuttles and the shuttles then departed into space. TIARA BOOBOWSKI poked MILES PROWER.

TIARA BOOBOWSKI Miles, look.

MILES PROWER What, are we there yet?

He saw the planet below him.

MILES PROWER Wow.

ROUGE Sonic...

SONIC I know.

Pretty soon they arrived to Space Dock and have approached a brand new ship, the Enterprise. When the shuttles arrived, everyone immediately went to their assigned posts.

HEADMASTER This is Captain Lucas speaking. Engineering, please report the condition of your current status.

MILES PROWER (o.s.) The warp core is ready for action, sir. And so are we.

HEADMASTER Lieutenant, aft thrusters.

SONIC Aft thrusters activated.

HEADMASTER Add 1/4 impulse power.

The Enterprise slowly moved out of dock. An astronaut waved goodbye to it.

SONIC We are free for navigation.

HEADMASTER Set a course for Catulaan.

SONIC Course set.

HEADMASTER Now comes the fun part. Take us into warp.

SONIC smiled.

SONIC Aye, sir.

The Enterprise buzzed up and flew off into warp.

To Be Continued...


	5. Aboard The Enterprise

Chapter 5

HEADMASTER No different from regular training. Now, I must take a matter to my quarters. Mr. Knuckles, you have the con.

KNUCKLES Yes, sir.

The HEADMASTER got up and went to his quarters. KNUCKLES sat in the Captain's chair.

SONIC Didn't think i'd take orders from drunkard, Nipples the Enchilada.

KNUCKLES Did you say something, Lieutenant?

SONIC Uh, yes. We... are holding our current course, sir.

KNUCKLES The next time you want yourself to be heard you speak up loud and clear.

SONIC Yes, sir.

The HEADMASTER was talking to ADMIRAL ACORN via his computer.

HEADMASTER When did you first learn about this?

ADMIRAL ACORN When two S Guides were destroyed in the Milky Way three years ago, then it took out a legion of them in one shot and i'd like to know why.

HEADMASTER I don't get it. The Cats have no interest outside the're own Empire. Do you think they stand apart?

ADMIRAL ACORN I don't know. Our sources say that the ship only land in Couri.

HEADMASTER Their capital. I hope they're not attempting a new war.

ADMIRAL ACORN They're government is quite content with dwelling alone.

HEADMASTER Well something doesn't add up.

ADMIRAL ACORN I'm afraid I can't help you beyond this point. Whatever happens, Prepare for the shock.

The message ended. He put his hands in his palms. Later, when what would then be considered evening to the crew, they spend that time in the entertainment room. People surrounded a table that pitted VECTOR, acting Ensign against Lieutenant ESPIO at arm wrestling. ESPIO was using his ninja skills to distract VECTOR but was not working.

ESPIO Tummy hummy! Sugar Strike. Madagascar hit and twist!

VECTOR There's a wocket in your pocket.

ESPIO Where?

ESPIO looked down and VECTOR slammed his arm down on the table. Everyone cheered.

VECTOR You can't beat the classics. Dr. Moose all the way. Speaking of Doctor, think you can fix that poor arm of his, Rotor?

ROTOR WALRUS No way. There's nothing wrong with it. In fact...

He slapped ESPIO's arm, making him grown.

ROTOR WALRUS Couldn't slap a better arm on him.

VECTOR How about a round, Sonic? Victor, or Vector, could use his time.

SONIC I'm afraid I don't have any. My time's full with duties.

VECTOR Oh no. I know who you're thinking about.

People laughed.

SONIC Last I checked, it was when I was thinking about her that got me a pass on the Kobayashi Maru.

VECTOR Yeah, uh huh. But we're in Space. The one place where you need to think about staying alive.

SONIC Another reason to refuse, Math man.

People laughed.

VECTOR Math man?

SONIC left the room.

VECTOR I ain't no Math man!

SONIC decided to laugh. Then he noticed that there were some unfamiliar footprints on the carpet. That led to Rouge's room.

SONIC Rouge.

ROUGE was in her room, brushing her fur in front of the mirror.

ROUGE Sonic's gonna faint when he sees this.

She dozed off and looked at her and SONIC's Academy photo. She put the brush down but it fell on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. When she got back up she gasped when saw a Cat was behind her. The Cat had no mask making it clear that she was a girl. She turned ROUGE around and pointed a knife at her.

CATGIRL What is your destination?

ROUGE Y-y- Catulaan.

CATGIRL And your Captain. Where is he?

ROUGE Captain? W-w-w- Well, he could be anywhere.

SONIC (voice) Rouge!

He busted the door open and stunned the Cat with his Phaser. ROUGE ran to SONIC.

SONIC C'mon.

As they ran to the bridge, Devil Cat Soldiers emerged from their hiding places and began shooting their blaster. Everyone ran. They made it to the bridge.

HEADMASTER What is going on here?

SONIC Captain, we have intruders on board.

HEADMASTER Alright.

He went to Red Alert. HEADMASTERcomAttention. This is a Red Alert. All personnel to battle stations.

Everyone went to get their phasers. The Catgirl got up.

CATGIRL Locate the bridge!

The Devil Cat Soldiers split up into two groups.

VECTOR Captain, they are in halls 5B and 5D.

HEADMASTER Sonic, take two groups and show them they are not welcome.

SONIC Yes, sir.

He exited the bridge.

SONIC You guys, come with me.

ROUGE I hope he'll be okay.

VECTOR smiled at her.

VECTOR You have a lucky boyfriend.

SONIC and the others stopped.

SONIC Alright, you guys cut them off. The rest stay with me.

The other team went the other direction.

SONIC Keep your phasers on stun.

From the end of the hallway, the Catgirl watched them. She pulled out a dagger and threw it at SONIC, he dodged. She took off.

SONIC Fire!

They tried shooting her then a team of Devil Cat Soldiers covered her, firing back.

SONIC I got this.

He charged at them and jumped over them. He hid himself. He saw the Catgirl and fired, missing. He went after her.

VECTOR Captain, a group in 4Z is trying to locate the weapons engineering.

HEADMASTER Hear that, Sonic? Keep them away from engineering.

SONIC I'm a little busy right now!

He was in pursuit of her, firing. He jumped through a wall of glass and fell but got back up and continued.

SONIC Team 2, your targets are headed towards engineering! Keep them at bay!

HEADMATER Where is Sonic?

VECTOR He's in pursuit of one of them. Heading towards the bridge.

HEADMASTER Why did he leave his team? Sonic, report back to your team, We'll handle him.

SONIC Actually, I think she's aware of that. Team 1 after you take out your targets rendezvous with me in hall E3.

HEADMASTER No, rendezvous now!

SONIC Sir, if I leave her she could blow up the bridge without you even knowing.

HEADMASTER We'll keep an eye on her. Those are your orders.

SONIC Yes, sir.

SONIC stopped chasing her.

Devil Cat Soldiers fired on him blocking the halls, SONIC fired back. The Catgirl climbed up the air vent.

VECTOR Sir, we lost visual of the one Sonic was chasing.

HEADMASTER Scan the ship.

VECTOR Aye, sir.

The Catgirl jumped down on the bridge from the air vent. She stood in front of the Captain.

ROUGE You little...

HEADMASTER Rouge!

She charged at the Catgirl, but she grabbed ROUGE and smacked her, sending her flying towards the control panel, smashing it and electrocuting her. She was unconscious. Everyone looked at her. The Catgirl then retracted her claws and charged at the Captain. But something hit the back of her head and was knocked out. Everyone saw ESPIO had karate chopped her.

ESPIO Can't beat the classics.

People were in Medical Bay. SONIC saw ROUGE lying on a bed and SONIC walked up to her.

SONIC Oh my goodness. What happened, hon?

ROUGE Trying to defend the Captain, then the Catgirl gave it to me. Huh, thinking fast like you doesn't seem to work out with me.

SONIC The Catgirl? I knew I should have kept going after her.

ROUGE It's okay. Tiara says i'll live.

SONIC I'm sorry this had to happen to you.

ROUGE smiled.

ROUGE I'm just happy your okay.

She closed her eyes.

TIARA BOOBOWSKI It's okay.

I'll look after her.

SONIC looked at her a little longer and left. That evening, the crew had dinner.

KNUCKLES So, any ideas how they got on board?

HEADMASTER They must have been the stowaway crew while the others distracted the Academy.

SONIC Why would they attack the Academy for a distraction if the Enterprise was docked in space?

HEADMASTER Because the Enterprise is my ship, and I always keep an eye on her. Speaking of her, you were pretty insistent to capture the Catgirl, Lieutenant.

SONIC Where is she now?

HEADMASTER In the prisoner cells, along with the others. And I don't want any body to talk to them at all. Is that understood?

Crew (mouthfuls) Yes, sir.

HEADMASTER Good. Swallow your food before answering next time.

Crew (mouthfuls) Yes, sir.

After dinner, SONIC was walking to his quarters. He walked past the prison room, and the Catgirl noticed him.

CATGIRL You need your Captain to turn around.

SONIC stopped.

CATGIRL If you listen, then I can save everybody on board this ship.

SONIC looked around and didn't see anybody else. He entered the room and faced her.

SONIC The Captain is a little busy right now. So i'm gonna say this on his behalf. You are a villain. You volunteered to murder everybody on this ship, you almost killed my girl. And if you mess with her, you mess with me. And the only reason you are still alive is because the Captain has given us orders to stay away from you. And I'm growing a reputation to break rules, so... shut... You're... MOUTH!

The Catgirl dipped her head.

CATGIRL I didn't mean to hurt her the way I did. If the Captain can't listen to me then you are going to have to.

SONIC Why should I?

CATGIRL I know why Catulaan attacked your Academy. You'll have to come back when you and the guards are off duty.

SONIC If I find that you're trying to free yourself in any way, that cell won't be enough to protect you.

He turned and left.

CATGIRL (Sigh) Thank you. Um, the fact that you'll listen, is nice.

SONIC was back on the bridge. He was at his post.

SONIC Ten minutes until we reach the Catulaan neutral zone.

The HEADMASTER walked up to him.

HEADMASTER Sonic. I've noticed you were out and about a lot.

SONIC Sir?

HEADMASTER After we captured the prisoners, you seemed to respond to a certain girl. Don't deny it, I saw you with her. And you still seem distracted.

SONIC Oh. Uh, well... I promised myself to put that aside.

HEADMASTER All the more to resolve it now.

SONIC Very well, sir. I really don't think she can be-

HEADMASTER Relax. I understand. Rouge is lucky to have a caring boyfriend.

SONIC Wait, Rouge? Oh... yes, sir.

HEADMASTER Go check up on her. Ten minutes.

SONIC got up.

SONIC Thank you, sir.

He exited the bridge. An Ensign took his place. He walked towards Medical bay but stopped as he passed the prisoner room. He looked at both paths and decided to go to The Catgirl for some answers. Somewhere on Catulaan, EMPEROR G'ALL was in his room, in the middle of a trance. He was interupted by GADOT entering.

GADOT We've received word from our agents that they spotted a Federation Starship heading toward our neutral zone. They also say that our stowaway team is being held captive. Shall we attack them?

EMPEROR G'ALL No. Our time with them is not over.

GADOT But the plan to seize a Federation ship had failed.

EMPEROR G'ALL Then it seems we'll need a change of plans.

GADOT What did you have in mind?

Back on the Enterprise, SONIC snuck his way into the prisoner room. He spotted two guards. He threw a ring, distracting them long enough to get past them and get to The Catgirl.

SONIC Ten minutes 'til home sweet home. Fill it with words.

CATGIRL I don't know where to start.

SONIC You said you can save this ship. How?

CATGIRL First of all, your adversary is not the Empire.

SONIC Then who?

CATGIRL G'all.

SONIC You wanna repeat that?

CATGIRL He was the emperor of my planet 300 years ago. During his reign, he wanted to tighten the unity of the Empire. Then he discovered an ancient Catulaan technique called Mummy Conversion which he can enable himself to be resurrected only once. Such an art is forbidden in my world. For any such future power, his life force was bound to a giant orb, giving him... other abilities.

SONIC What happened?

CATGIRL The war was still occurring during that time, it just made things get worse. Eventually he was captured by rebel forces aided by your Federation and put to death. We separated the orb from his tomb, he can only use it if they are together.

SONIC So your saying that we're under attack by a ghost cat who wants to play with his ball of magic?

CATGIRL Three years ago, his tomb was raided and stolen. And so was the orb. Sonic, that mysterious ship you called is an Imperial Catulaan starship, and only the Emperor and his crew controlled it. Our current emperor was killed a days ago. He is back. He has been reunited with the orb. He as returned as Emperor.

SONIC Well, congratulations, I hope that makes you proud. After all, you are his soldier. A high ranking one too.

She stared at SONIC.

CATGIRL I'm a martial arts student. They heard about me through concubines who knew me in person. I saw him before he was ressurected, a face in a wall of sand. He had interest in someone like me so he said that if I did what he told me to do, no harm would come to my family.

She paused.

CATGIRL They're safety is the reason behind everything that I do now. Yes, I volunteered to hurt people on board, but if I refused, his people would have killed many more including my family. Mamo, Papo, Johnny, my baby sister...

A tear dripped from her tear.

CATGIRL So I had to be their hero. I'm not trying make you change your mind about me, i'm just telling you the truth. But has there ever been a moment when people just judged you by your actions without truly understanding?

SONIC looked at her.

She turned her head.

He took a few steps forward.

SONIC I think at last we understand each other.

She turned and looked at him in surprise. He smiled.

SONIC It's Sonic, by the way.

BLAZE Blaze.

SONIC Blaze. That's a beautiful name.

BLAZE Thank you.

SONIC Well, much better than Catgirl.

BLAZE giggled.

BLAZE So, hedgehog, what are you doing on a Federation ship?

SONIC Child driven dreams. But every night I would look up at the stars and wonder what else was out there. Explore totally new and different worlds.

BLAZE I've seen some before. It's a universe of color, isn't it?

SONIC It certainly is.

BLAZE Trust me, if I could trade my life to help you find them I would.I would love to see strange new worlds.

SONIC Well, the Federation is creating a program for deep space exploration, uncharted territory. The problem is, it's a five year voyage and I don't know if I can last that long in a tin can.

BLAZE This ship isn't too bad. This room is kinda cozy actually. Sonic, I wish I could do anything to take back what I did to her.

SONIC I believe you. Just curious, what are things like on Catulaan?

BLAZE It's always been paradise to me. Clear blue skies with green everywhere. Of course when it's not a sandy season where the sun gets blocked out by sandstorms. That's the current season. But out of a thousand planets I can't think of a better place to live. What about Mobius, what is that like?

SONIC Well, it's sounds dull the way you described your world.

BLAZE Ha ha.

SONIC But every planet is beautiful in the eye of it's people.

BLAZE Especially when your with family.

SONIC And friends.

BLAZE looked at him confused.

BLAZE I don't get it, you absolutely hated me hours ago. Now you consider me your friend?

SONIC Someone told me there's good in everything and everyone, Except bad things.

BLAZE smiled.

BLAZE Sonic, what kind of things do you like to do?

SONIC Well, three years of studying doesn't leave much to choose from. I can't dance for one, and-

BLAZE Really?

SONIC Yeah. One or two people might have pointed it out.

BLAZE Well, as a matter of fact, i'm a dance instructor. Think you'd like a lesson?

SONIC Well, I have my orders. Your still confined in there as a prisoner.

BLAZE Then why don't you come in?

SONIC Uh... oh boy.

He unlocked the door and walked in. BLAZE grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him in.

BLAZE Okay, put your arm around my waist.

SONIC Okay, I know that part.

BLAZE Now slowly follow my lead.

She took the lead.

SONIC stepped on her toes a few times. They improved his footwork. She decided to pull him down. They started laughing.

SONIC Sonic. I think... I think you're my best friend.

Suddenly, there ship came to a complete stop, throwing everybody. SONIC and BLAZE got up.

SONIC Stay there.

SONIC opened the door and ran to the bridge.

HEADMASTER Prower, what did you do?

MILES Sorry, sir. I don't know what happened. Something was overheating the core, I had to shut it off. I'll find out what caused it.

HEADMASTER See that you do.

ESPIO Captain, we are being hailed.

The Captain turned to ESPIO.

HEADMASTER Who is? Vector?

VECTOR There is a ship in front of us. About 6,000 meters.

HEADMASTER But who?

As SONIC entered the bridge, EMPEROR G'ALL's ship appeared in front of them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
